tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonnenkristall
[[Datei:TMNT_SunCrystal_Timaeus.jpg|thumb|300px|'Der Sonnenkristall']]Der Sonnenkristall '('Sun Crystal) ist eine spezielle Kristallart, die für die Serienkontinuität der 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen wurde. Beschreibung Die genaue Herkunft dieser Kristallart ist unbekannt. Sie stammt nicht von der Erde (und scheint dort auch nicht natürlich vorzukommen), sondern kam als Meteoritenschauer vor Tausenden von Jahren aus dem Weltraum auf die Erde gestürzt. Die Überreste dieses Schauers, die in der Serie vorkommen, sind die einzigen bekannten Vorräte dieser Kristallsorte. Der Sonnenkristall dient als Speicher kosmischer Energien, deren Vorrat nach einer Aufladung je nach Intensität und Größe des Kristalls für Jahrhunderte oder gar Jahrtausende aufwarten kann. Kleinere Kristalle (etwa Faustgröße) sind für gewöhnlich nicht in der Lage, die Energie für besonders lange Zeit zu speichern, besonders wenn sie viel genutzt werden, doch innerhalb des Strahlungsfelds eines größeren Kristallspeichers können sie indefinitiv lang benutzt werden. thumb|left|200px|Zwei KristallfragmenteDazu sind die Kristalle empfänglich für Gedankenwellen; sie können einem Träumer, der sich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe aufhält, entweder mit Visionen versorgen oder, mit entsprechender Übung, ihrem Benutzer die in ihnen enthaltene Energie zur Verfügung stellen. Damit lassen sich verschiedene übernatürliche Effekte erzielen, was unter anderem die Y'Lyntianer ausnutzten, um menschliche Sklaven zu neuen, umweltspezifischen Wesenheiten zu mutieren, sie als eine Waffe ähnlich einem Laserstrahl einzusetzen, Wesenheiten aus reiner Magma zu erschaffen, oder um das im Meer versunkene Y'Lyntius wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu erheben. thumb|200px|Die Kristalle in verflüssigter FormDie Kristalle selbst sind gegen die meisten Einflüsse, die anderen Materialien Schaden zufügen könnten, weitgehend immun; verschiedene Fragmente dieses Kristalls haben selbst einen längeren Aufenthalt in flüssiger Lava unversehrt bestanden. DIe einzig bekannte Methode, die feste Form der Kristalle aufzulösen, besteht in der Bestrahlung mit einer Ultraschallfrequenz, die die Molekularbindung der Kristalle lockert und sie damit verflüssigt. Geschichte (2003 Serie) Wie oben erwähnt, fand der Sonnenkristall seinen Weg als Meteoritenschauer zur Erde - genauer gesagt, auf die Insel Y'Lyntius, dessen Bewohner den Gebrauch der Kristalle schnell erlernten und damit einen gewaltigen technischen und kulturellen Schritt nach vorne machten. Die Macht, die die Kristalle den Y'Lyntianern gaben, machte sie aber bald zu arroganten Tyrannen und ließ sie sie zu üblen Zwecken missbrauchen. Als die Menschen sich schließlich erhoben, benutzten die Y'Lyntianer die Energie des Kristalls als Waffe gegen die Angreifer, doch als auch ihre Sklaven rebellierten, wurde ein Teil der von den Y'Lyntianern genutzten Energie auf den Sonnenkristall zurück reflektiert, was eine katastrophale Kettenreaktion auslöste, die die Insel im Meer versinken ließ. thumb|200px|Der Kristallmond von Neu-Y'LyntiusDen Y'Lyntianern gelang es jedoch, einige der Kristalle zu bergen und mit deren Hilfe ihre Kultur weiter zu bewahren. Das größte bekannte Fragment, der Kristallmond, wurde benutzt, um ihre neue Hauptkolonie, Neu-Y'Lyntius, mit Energie zu speisen. Als seine Energie jedoch allmählich zu versiegen begann, begaben sich die meisten Y'Lyntianer unter Aufsicht des Erzmagiers in einen Tiefschlaf, der erst dann enden sollte, wenn eine kosmische Konstellation den Kristall wieder mit Energie versorgen würde. Zu dieser Zeit fand auch der Foot Clan wenigstens ein Fragment des Kristalls und benutzte ihn, um ein unterirdisches Genetiklabor zu versorgen, und auch die Turtles fanden mehrere dieser Kristalle in ihrem neuen Versteck, das sich später als ein uralter Beobachtungsposten der Y'Lyntianer entpuppte. Als die Y'Lyntianer nach ihrer Wiedererweckung versuchten, ihre alte versunkene Heimat wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu erheben (ungeachtet der geologischen Katastrophen, die bei diesem Prozess die Erde heimsuchen würden), verhinderten die Turtles und die gemäßigte Y'Lyntianerin Versallia diesen Plan, indem sie genau wie bei der Vernichtung von Y'Lyntius eine fatale Energierückkopplung herbeiführten. Neu-Y'Lyntius wurde bei dieser Katastrophe vollständig zerstört, und deren Kristallmond fiel in den Lavasee, der die Kolonie umgeben hatte. Der derzeitige Verbleib des Kristallmondes ist unbekannt. Auftritte *"Gestatten - Casey Jones" ("Meet Casey Jones") *"Das Geheimlabor", Teil 1, Teil 2 und 3 ("Notes from the Underground - Parts 1-3") *"Das Geheimnis der Kristalle" ("Return to the Underground") *"The Entity Below" *"Sons of the Silent Age" (Cameo) *"A Wing and a Prayer" (Cameo) Siehe auch *Y'Lyntius **Neu-Y'Lyntius *Y'Lyntianer *Y'Lyntianischer Außenposten *Monster aus dem Untergrund *Meermenschen *Avianer *Grüner Mann *Lava-Wächter Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Kristalle und Gesteine